Pliant
by cinmin
Summary: If he were being honest with himself, Jason wasn't surprised at all to find Nico on his doorstep soaking wet at 2 AM. He was surprised even less by the barest hints of tears flowing down the boy's cheeks, just barely disguised by the torrential downpour unleashing its wrath on him. It did give him one hell of a fright though. (A Jasico oneshot)


**A/N: My first fic and it's smut. That's right, make no mistake THIS IS ALMOST ENTIRELY SEX. My friend and I were discussing writing Jasico smut so I actually ended up doing it, much to both our surprise. But yes, even if it is smut, it's still my first fic so I accept any and all content-wise criticism (that is, no "this sucks" and that's it. Tell me why, man, I'm trying to work with you here.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

If he were being honest with himself, Jason wasn't surprised at all to find Nico on his doorstep soaking wet at 2 AM. He was surprised even less by the barest hints of tears flowing down the boy's cheeks, just barely disguised by the torrential downpour unleashing its wrath on him. It did give him one hell of a fright though.

"What in Hades are you doing out there Nico?! Get in!" Jason tugged Nico's sopping shirt roughly, pulling him into the warmth of the Zeus cabin. He expected some sort of retaliation for it, but the boy just let him get pulled around like a rag doll toward Jason's half-undone bed. "Here, you sit down while I go grab some towels. What the fuck were doing outside in a hurricane anyway?"

Jason quickly ran to the bathroom and snatched as many towels as he could carry. As he made his way back to the bed he wasted no time in throwing most of the towels at the boy before using the last to rub the younger boy's hair dry so fast it seemed as if the water was going to evaporate from friction alone. Not that Nico reacted to the assault-by-linen other than silently wrapping one of the warm towels around him and just barely standing enough to place another one underneath him.

Deeming the hair sufficiently dry, Jason ceased his harrassment and gently took Nico's face in his hands to get a good look at him. Dull, brown eyes outlined in red stared blankly up at him, and suddenly Jason felt something thick stuck in his throat. No, he was not surprised to find Nico here, regardless of the hour or even the 3.4-scale hurricane. Just one look was enough to tell just what-or _who_-made the boy Jason honestly cared far too much about hurt so badly.

"...What did he do this time?" Jason whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against Nico's. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Nico twitch in response to the question, before slowly shaking his head, a combination of sweat and water allowing it to slide it between them. "I see."

Jason wasn't surprised when lips suddenly pressed up against his with fervor, despite the boy's previous lethargy. He simply pressed back with even more passion.

"Jason-!" Nico gasped against his lips before going in for another kiss, this time licking at the elder's scarred lip. Jason complied easily, beating back the tongue that entered immediately after with his own, fighting for dominance. As their tongues swiped against each other, Nico moaned into the kiss, prompting Jason to push even harder, using the hands that had gripped the younger's shoulders earlier to slowly press him into the mattress.

Nico's arms made their way around Jason, hands gripping onto the faded, purple Camp Jupiter shirt for dear life. Jason let out a low growl as they practically scraped down his back, and Nico simply gripped harder. Jason's hands, on the other hand, were slowly dipping beneath the boy's soaked shirt, sliding the fabric up before he reached a dark nipple and twisted. Nico moaned loudly into their kiss before separating to gasp as Jason rubbed a calloused thumb against the nub.

Jason dipped to take the other one in his mouth, using both his hands to roll the soaked fabric up, while Nico took a break from scarring Jason's back to finally rip the offending fabric over his head and throwing it over the bed onto the floor with a resounding _smack_. Instead of returning to Jason's back however, Nico seemed to decide that he wasn't the only one going shirtless as he tugged the faded shirt up Jason's toned chest, fingers tickling his firm abs. Jason reluctantly broke off of the now well-abused nub to help pull off the shirt before returning down to suck on the other's collarbone and neck.

Nico squirmed, his hands finding purchase in the mussed golden locks, concentrating on not gripping so hard as on Jason's back for fear of ripping the poor boy's hair out. Which wouldn't be fun for either of them.

That concentration was thrown completely out the window as Jason's wandering hand found the bulge in Nico's sticky, black skinny jeans and rubbed hard.

Jason felt Nico press hard into that contact, accompanied by another loud moan, and suddenly his mind cleared. He jumped away as if he were shocked, gripping the sheets to resist the temptation to go back to rubbing the sinful body before him.

Nico propped himself up on his elbows, giving the other a bewildered expression. But at this angle Jason could see Nico's flushed face in the moonlight, and more importantly the tear tracks and hollow cheeks that haunted it.

"Jason?"

Nico pushed himself up to sit, his face passing the small streak on moonlight to once again become shrouded in darkness. Jason could hear both of their aroused pants echo through the empty cabin. He turned his face away in an effort to calm himself, to remember _just what he was doing who he was doing it with-_

Those thoughts shattered as a cold, still damp hand made contact with his chest once again, this time sliding down towards his Superman boxers (a joke gift from Leo) where his achingly hard erection was making a noticeable tent in the stretched fabric. Jason hissed as the hand found the elastic waistband and pushed onward, yet he wanted nothing more than to stop this and then curl up into a ball and die.

He tried not to sob as that hand gripped him before rubbing up and down with a familiarity Jason wished he did not have.

He had not been surprised that Nico showed up to his cabin at 2 AM in the rain. He had not been surprised by why Nico was upset in the first place. And he was not surprised by Nico's almost desperate kisses and touches. Because this was not the first time.

Jason simply lifted his hips as Nico pulled off his straining boxers and arched his back as the boy swallowed his member in his warm mouth. The first few times Nico had nearly choked, but now he expertly bobbed his head and sucked as he reached the tip. Jason made a choking sound and screwed his eyes shut as Nico licked the underside from base to tip before taking the whole member in again, this time alternating between sucking and licking the increasingly engorged head.

At some point Jason had sunk down into the cloud-like mattress and now Nico knelt above him, head still bobbing up and down on Jason's member, hollowed cheeks providing even more contact with the wet cavern. Jason hissed as Nico slowly pushed away from the now rock-hard cock, whiping his mouth of drool with one hand and fruitlessly tugging at his own pants and boxers with the other. It was no use, as the wet fabric stubbornly clung to his skin, and Nico had to step away from the bed in order to finally rip them off, and tug them the rest of the way, kicking off his shoes and socks with them. Nico practically scrambled back onto the bed and over Jason once again.

Now they were both naked, and as Jason gazed at the thin, but toned, and utterly erotic body kneeling above him, he could almost pretend it was all for him.

Jason grasped behind him for the pillow and the little bottle he knew was beneath it ever since the first time, grabbing it as soon as he felt the cold plastic and managing to spread some on his fingers in record time. He reached for where he knew Nico was leaning just above him in the darkness and felt for that familiar, tight entrance. As soon as he felt it just above his middle finger, he shoved that finger in. He could hear Nico hitch his breath and feel his insides tighten on the intruder, and immediately grasped for the other boy's neglected member. He rubbed and whispered reassurances to the head pressed firmly into the crook of his neck, waiting until the boy's hitched breathing finally evened out into aroused pants and the tight entrance relaxed around his single finger.

Not wanting to cause the boy further pain, Jason slowly and carefully thrust the finger in and out, gradually picking up speed. When Nico started licking and sucking at the side of his neck, though, Jason hurriedly added another one and began scissoring them. He tried to keep up a gentle rhythm, but that got hard as soon as Nico bit down on that one place that made Jason moan louder than he had all night. He reminded himself to be careful as he added the third and final finger, thrusting it even faster as Nico shifted in slight discomfort. Jason switched his angle, searching for-

"_AH!_"

Searching for that. He continued to thrust against that one spot and soon Nico's moans turned into incoherent ramblings.

"I-Ja-nnh..._more_-ah!" Nico gasped, once again reaching around to claw at the elder's back. "Just-_please! Now!_"

Jason easily removed all three fingers, Nico sagging in either relief or regret above him. He frantically felt over the covers for the little bottle again, almost dropping it when he grabbed it with his slippery, lube-covered fingers. He squirted more onto his hand, bringing it down to coat his still-hard cock, rubbing it for good measure.

"Nico," he gasped, and the boy understood, reaching to grab Jason's member before aligning his entrance just over it.

There was a single still moment before Nico came crashing down onto his member. As if Venus herself were there to make sure this was extra romantic and sappy, the moonlight once again hit Nico's face above him. His pupils were blown with arousal, his cheeks equally flushed, and his sweaty and still lightly damp hair clung to his face in soft, black waves. He was the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen, and for the first time all night it didn't hurt to see it.

Then Nico sunk down onto him, and Jason was quickly snapped out of his reverie. Nico paused to adjust before lifting up and slamming back down again. They moaned in sync and as Nico lifted up again Jason made sure to meet him with his thrusts as he came back down.

They settled into a rhythm as Nico thrusted downwards, and Jason upwards to meet him, gaining speed before Nico changed angles and Jason slammed into his prostate once again.

"_AH-nnN!_" Nico moaned, as Jason continued to aim for that spot again. "Harder! _Più veloce!_"

Jason moaned as he complied, speeding up and becoming rougher with each thrust. "N-Nico! I'm gonna-!"

Nico moaned in agreement.

"Gods, I-I love you!" Jason cried, as he felt himself reaching the edge. "I love you _so much!_"

"I love you too!" Nico gasped, before Jason hit his prostate hard one last time "Ah-_PERCY!_"

Nico came, white ribbons covering his and Jason's chests as he continued to bounce on Jason's dick, riding out his orgasm. He subsequently tightened down on Jason's cock and Jason thrust hard, letting out his own cum to coat Nico's insides.

They panted in the silence, before Nico lifted himself up to slide off of Jason and fell down beside him. All was quiet until a choked sob stuttered out of the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so so sorry."

Jason turned to face the boy and could barely make out the tears in the darkness. He raised a calloused hand to brush them away, before resting it on Nico's warm cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered, like he always did after this happened. "It'll be okay."

But Nico shook his head, guilt overtaking him. "No," his voice cracked. "It won't." He turned away from him, so that Jason was forced to look at the dark shape of his hair instead of tear-stained cheeks and guilty eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jason swallowed thickly before reaching to wrap his arms tightly around the small-so small-body before him, pressing his forehead into the nape of Nico's neck.

"I still love you," Jason whispered even quieter, so that he could barely even hear himself. "It'll be okay"

He wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure anyway.


End file.
